


What the Dick Desires

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Desperate Sex, F/M, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gen, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Live action Dick Grayson. It was like Christmas had come early except thatDamianwas about to cum early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way sorry for the pun that is the title lmao  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Don’t'" by Bryson Tiller

Damian tilted his head back, a little huff of breath leaving his lips as he rolled his hips up against his hand. Excitement lanced through his body, another little tremble of breath bubbling up, the heel of his hand pressing harder against the bulge of his cock within his suit. 

Nothing had prepared him for his body's reaction to watching Dick seduce their target. There had been annoyance, then a vague prickling anger; then, someway, somehow a switch had flipped and instantly, Damian had found himself so aroused he could barely keep himself crouched at the edge of the roof. 

It didn't help that Dick hadn't bothered to move away from the huge double windows for the _main event_ either. Rather, they'd chosen the couch that faced the window - though Damian couldn't really blame that on Dick, given the girl had snagged his shirt and yanked him down with her onto said couch. What it meant was that Damian had a _very_ obvious view of Dick's backside once he'd gotten his jeans low enough to engage with her the way he currently was. Just the top half, maybe, this swell of lightly tanned skin, all muscle and glory, and it had done Damian in.

He'd stayed as long as he could, remained there, aching in his jock, doing his best not to give himself away with his breathing over the line, biting his lip to hold back the whimpers that wanted out over what he was watching. _Live action Dick Grayson_. It was like Christmas had come early except that _Damian_ was about to cum early.

Finally, he'd deducted that Dick wasn't going to _finish_ any time soon and had slipped around the corner of the stairwell atop the building and turned off his comm for a few minutes. It wasn't unheard of, wasn't unusual that one of them, perhaps, needed to answer nature's call, though Damian was sure it wasn't usually for _this_ sort of thing. 

His gloved fingers grasped the shape of his cock through the layers of his suit and he gave a few desperate jerks. Everything in him wanted to cum, wanted to fall apart right here on this rooftop. But he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this, knew he should get back to Grayson, to watching his back when he was _so very vulnerable_. The thought shot red hot fire straight to his cock and he banged his head against the brick, trying to bring himself back from the brink. 

The idea that he hadn't even seen Grayson's _cock_ rolled around in his head and he heaved out a sigh, knowing if he ever did, he'd probably just jizz his pants without anything remotely like preamble. He could hear Tim's voice in his head telling him it was ten out of ten how to embarrass Damian Wayne. 

He let go of his length, palming himself once more, glanced down to see how obvious he was, and with a wince, reached up to tap his comm. He made his way back to the edge of the roof in time to hear Grayson's breath hitch and then an _obscene_ moan come across the line as he bucked hard against the girl, obviously finding his end. Somewhat vaguely, Damian heard the girl praising Dick, heard her whimper as he watched Dick drop to his knees and clearly start to eat her out. 

Damian made a little face, watching mostly because it meant he'd calm down somewhat. It wasn't that he didn't _respect_ a girl's body, but he didn't enjoy it. Nothing about the soft curves, full breasts, or moist lips of a woman made him want to have sex. He could appreciate an ass or really nice legs when given the occasion and hell, he'd once seen Cassandra change and he'd thought her abs were something to compare to godly, but it just didn't get him riled up. 

Shifting a bit, he studied what he could see of the girl from here, feeling the tight coil in his belly ease somewhat as he calculatedly took in her form. Probably a C cup, clearly ran as her form of exercise given the curve of her calves. She was what Jason would have called _squishy_ around the middle and Damian decided he also found that to be sort of pleasant on the eyes. It reminded him of marble sculptures of women from the past, left him recalling specific eras and artists, and he liked how it moved his mind over something far more pleasant than the places it went when he saw toned abs. There was no war here.

Absently, he pressed his hand just above his cock, relieved to feel the tightness easing almost completely. He gave a little huff of a sigh, just to keep his noises even and leaned heavier on the little wall overlooking the edge of the building. 

He heard a gasp and then Grayson shifted, his hand moving up and Damian presumed he had involved his fingers in the mix with the girl. He heard Dick groan and then the girl cry out, the wet sounds Damian had been mostly ignoring - one benefit of having a dog that slept in your room that licked his paws most of the night - increase for a moment before Dick was surging back up over the girl. Damian watched as Dick obviously pushed back inside of her, began to move over her again, and he clenched his teeth against the arrow of arousal that shot right to his cock at the mere _idea_ of Grayson wanting to do this to him one day.

Looking away, Damian made a point of casing the other buildings around them, ensuring there wasn't anything he should be concerned about until his jaw at least unclenched. He glanced back, watching as Dick clearly pulled out and started stroking himself. Damian rolled his eyes at that. _Such a showoff_. He watched the muscles in Dick's back ripple and strain and then his hips cant forward a few times before there was a hitching groan across the line and Damian _knew_ Dick was cumming for the second time. 

Reaching down, he gave himself one good squeeze before muttering, "Are you quite done yet? Get her to sleep and get what we need." There was a quiet hum across the line, acknowledgment that Dick had heard him but nothing more. 

Damian sighed. "I have _better_ things to do now that you are quite capable of watching your own back." He pushed away from the wall, turned and began his trek across the rooftop. "I will be completing our patrol."

He heard Dick yawn and then, "Hnn... yeah." Damian reached up and tapped the comm off, making a run for the edge of the building and leaping off before unholstering his grapple and letting it catch his fall, slowing him until he was on the ground. He detached it and slid into the darkness of the streets. 

Damian didn't even make it two blocks before someone was shadowing him. He let them for the time being, knew he could catch them if they tried anything. The presence held an odd familiarity to it, a nagging sense of knowledge within it.

He slipped around a corner and waited, _almost_ smiled when he found Cassandra in front of him. She stood stock still, watching him with her head slightly tilted to the side. 

"Orphan," he offered quietly, giving the smallest nod to show her he was okay with her being there, though he knew his body was already speaking volumes to her without his permission. 

She took a few steps forward and then her gloved hand reached out to ghost over his cheek, lightly caressing the slightly flushed skin. "Why?"

He let the startled little laugh leave his lips, not having expected her to lead in with why he was still on the edge of arousal. He _should have_ expected it, should have been prepared, but somehow he just hadn't thought she would bring that up. He gave a halfhearted shrug and then found himself telling her most of the truth.

"Watching Nightwing's back." At her curious little sound, he swallowed and lowered his voice, barely whispering, "He was obtaining information."

Her body language changed and then her hand trailed down to his chest, lower to hesitate at his abdomen and then pulled away, leaving Damian slightly dizzy with his fear of being found out. He wasn't hard enough anymore that it strained his suit, but his cock was still slightly aroused, enough if she'd touched she could have felt it. The instant the thought hit him, he realized she never _ever_ would have done that, wouldn't have found him out in a million years because Cassandra was many things, but _that_ was not one of them.

She stepped back and gestured him after her. 

A dozen or so rooftops later they dropped down onto a balcony and Cassandra pushed open the window, stepping down into the room and waiting as Damian followed. She clicked the window shut and drew the curtain before reaching up and removing her hood, letting it dangle from her fingertips as she wandered over towards the bed, fingertips dancing over it. She crouched beside it, back resting against the mattress as she gazed up at Damian. "Safe." Her eyes flicked between Damian and the bathroom door, which stood open to reveal the immaculate black and white room beyond.

A shiver rushed through him as he stared down at her, _knew_ she was only trying to be of help. Instead of heading to the bathroom, he gestured around the room. "Yours?" She nodded and he walked over to the overstuffed chair in the corner, dropped down on the seat and pushed himself back until he was nestled in the safety of it. He understood instantly why she had this and he made a mental note to purchase one for his room in the manor. 

Cassandra crept forward until she was kneeling beside the chair, one hand on the armrest, inches from where his own rested, her face a mask of curiosity. Her eyes flickered between the bathroom and him again, the tilt of her head implying her question.

Damian let himself smile slightly this time. His head dropped back against the plush softness of the seat. "Call it denial."

The slightest shift of air and then, "Of?"

There was always fear for Damian, always something to be afraid of, to be defensive of to the point of near insanity, but this time there was nothing like that. Something about Cassandra always put him in a state of mind that allowed him to admit things he could barely admit to himself. She was _freedom_ to him.

The words came easily this time, even as his eyelids slid closed behind his mask. "Denial that I wanted _him_ , not anything else about the situation. It is," he hesitated, trying to find the right words, "... it has to be an odd situation for him. If he is to ever find out, I am certain he would simply avoid me rather than speak of it."

Cassandra's hand came to rest on top of his own, their gloves catching against one another. "Nightwing does not abandon."

Damian shrugged halfheartedly as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling instead. "Not superficially. He would mentally move away from me though."

Cassandra's presence loomed over him and Damian let his head tilt forward to look up into her face as she leaned down over him. "Nightwing _does not abandon_."

This time Damian let the words wash over him, let her inherent knowledge of people and the things they didn't say guide his thoughts. His fingers dug in against the soft arm of the chair, gripping and then releasing. "How can you be so certain?"

The whisper of her breath came against his face as she leaned in closer. "He placed you there."

Damian's face slid into a mask of confusion as he reached up, brushed some of her hair back from in front of her eyes, studied her for a moment before dropping his hand back to the armrest. "You are implying he let me see all of that on purpose?"

Cassandra shrugged, drawing away from him and settling on the floor in front of him, legs crossed, her mask resting over her knee. 

For a moment, Damian allowed himself to consider it before he reached up and hit his comm, listening to the line crackle, the air rushing past it, and he knew Nightwing was on the move again, whatever information that was needed already obtained. He hesitated, uncertain if this was the right call as he sat up, shifted to the edge of the chair and met Cassandra's gaze. She nodded and he felt his heart thud in his chest.

Standing up, he walked past her, paused in the doorway to the bathroom when he heard her moving behind him. He watched as she pulled her mask on and moved to the window, pulling the curtain back and opening the window. She was gone an instant later and Damian closed the bathroom door, moving through the darkened room and then settling on the edge of the tub, carefully unfastening his suit in the fastest way to free himself. 

Tipping his head back against the wall, he felt what he could only call anticipation welling up inside of him. He listened to Grayson's breath across the line, to the rush of the night air and the crunch of gravel underfoot when he wasn't trying to be quiet. 

Wrapping his hand around his already hardening length, he allowed himself a little gasp. Closing his eyes, he called up the images of Dick thrusting into that girl, of his body moving, his muscles rippling. He stroked quicker as he thought of the swell of Dick's ass, recalled how his shoulders had strained as he'd touched himself to get off the second time. He gasped again, the smallest mewl of pleasure leaving him just after and he _heard_ the hitch in Dick's breath, heard the tremor in his voice when he whispered, "Baby Bat?"

Damian's hips jerked up at that, at the name he'd imagined Grayson using in every single fantasy that involved rooftops or interludes in the Batmobile. Every dirty fantasy surged to the top and he _whined_ , hips arching up and hovering as he stroked faster. His eyes rolled back as he heard Dick curse under his breath, his hand moving even quicker as he allowed his own plea to fall from his lips. " _Talk to me_."

He heard a small thud and then Dick's voice was quiet, _intimate_. "Is this... because of me? Because of earlier?"

Damian settled back on the edge of the tub, stopped to strip off his glove before letting his bare fingers touch his cock, letting out a shocked gasp over how sensitive it was. He shuddered as his fingertips played over the head and glans, slipped down along the edge of his foreskin, tight just under the head for the time being. Taking in a shaky breath, he forced himself to answer, to keep Grayson talking. "Yes."

There was a moment and then a quiet chuckle. "She get you riled up?"

Catching his lower lip, Damian squeezed his eyes closed, knew his face was a mask of confusion and pain as he stopped everything, waited until he could sort out if he wanted to do this or not. It _should_ have been obvious, but he supposed something in Grayson would make him believe something else until he was presented with it in some undeniable context.

Releasing his lip, he took hold of himself completely again, turned until he was astride the lip of the tub, the coolness of it pressing even through his suit, right up against his ass as he gave a little rock, _wished_ it were Dick instead. "Not her."

The moan in his ear was less than expected and Damian couldn't stop how fast his hand started to move or how he let out a little wanton cry as he rocked against the tub, desperate for something he'd never had. "Please, _please_ Grayson. I want-" his hips jerked hard, "I _need_ -" he let go of his cock, grabbed the tub with both hands and ground himself against it even more, whining because it wasn't what he wanted.

"What? What do you need?" The question was nearly breathless and Damian's cock twitched because of it, a little dribble of precum spilling down his shaft. 

" _You_."

Damian rocked back harder, tipped his head back and let out another little mewl, _knew_ what it felt like to be full, though not what the warmth of another would feel like. He tried to imagine it, tried to tell his body he was getting it, that he wasn't rocking back against the hard, unforgiving tub, but instead against Grayson's lap, right up against his cock.

_It wasn't enough._

Damian froze, could swear he'd picked up movement outside the door, and for a moment he wondered if Cassandra had returned too soon. He bit his lip, reached down to grasp his cock again, giving it a quick stroke.

Grayson's voice was the barest whisper when he spoke again and Damian could feel the hairs on his arms standing on end over it. "Is this for real, Baby Bat? You actually want me?"

"Yes." Damian could hear the tremor in his own voice, the edge to it that implied he was barely hanging on to his orgasm. 

The door pushed open and Damian half surged up, ready to fight despite what he'd been doing, hand already on his Birdarang. He froze when it was Grayson's form that graced the doorway. He relaxed, easing back to where he'd been, reaching up to tap his comm, tracking Grayson's steps across the room, watching as he stripped his hands of his gloves, as he paused at the sink and wet a cloth from the stack.

He sat there, cock so hard he was stringing pre-cum from the tip without so much as touching himself. Just sitting there, his most intimate self on display for Dick was a million times more thrilling than he'd anticipated it would be. He watched as Dick cleaned up, his back to him, as he rummaged in a few drawers and then slipped around behind him.

Damian gasped when Dick settled astride the tub behind him, using the wider edge next to the wall as a seat, one foot in the tub and one out. He watched in the mirror as Dick's shadowy form reached for Damian and hauled him back toward him.

Once he was resting back against Grayson's chest, Damian shivered, finally breathed out, "Is this really happening?"

Dick's breath was hot against his neck, a delicate caress, and Damian jerked he shivered so hard. "Do you want it to be?"

"Y-yes." And that was not a tremor in his own voice, wasn't a sign of how _weak_ he was for Grayson. He bit hard at his lip, watched as Dick's fingers slid over his thighs and pressed in as they came sliding back up, watched as he touched him everywhere _except_ his aching length. 

Panting, Damian pushed himself back against Grayson, let out a shocked little cry as he came into contact with the firm press of his cock. In an instant everything he'd ever tried to hold back came flooding forward and he grabbed hold of the tub, shoved his ass back against him, rocking his hips frantically. " _Grayson_."

" _Damian_ ," Dick grasped Damian's hips hard, yanked him back against him as he shifted forward, bracing himself on the edge of the counter in the tiny bathroom as he surged forward against him, rocking his hips quickly against Damian's ass. "Do you feel it? Feel how much you've excited me?"

Damian let out a choked little moan, shifted until he was yanking at his suit with one hand, trying to get it down enough to actually _feel_ Dick against him. He let out a frustrated sound after only a few seconds, his hand switching to his cock, stroking frantically. Already his mind was hazy, just a blur of what he wanted sexually and not much else. His hips jerked and he let out a pained little cry, his desire to cum so strong he was nearly in agony for it not having happened yet.

Dick's fingers slid under the waistband of his costume, gently slid them down to mid-thigh, and then his fingers were pressing _warm_ against Damian's hole, gently massaging him, rimming around it and then pressing up tight against it over and over until Damian choked out, " _You, I want you_."

There was a catch of breath that told Damian he'd said something Dick liked and then he was being guided back, felt something slick and _hot_ rub up against his hole and he fought himself not to shove back on it, instead slowly easing back against the pressure that mounted with every second. He gave a harsh pant and then his body was opening up, accepting just like it did when he was pleasuring himself, and he was being filled so deliciously. 

Damian canted his hips, grabbed the tub with both hands and managed to move himself until he had Grayson at the angle he knew best from his own explorations. Slowly, he pushed back, felt the steady slide and the _fullness_ he couldn't help but need grow until he was pressed tight against Grayson's lap, until he was filled with him. Only then did he allow himself to _believe_. 

He cast a glance at the mirror, watched as he moved forward and then pushed himself back down on Dick's length, _whined_ out a quiet, "This is happening. Tell me it is, Grayson."

Dick's hands were warm on his hips, they slid around and tugged him back down on him, shifted them until Damian was resting against him, filled to the brim with his mentor's cock, and then Grayson's fingers were delicately sliding up the underside of his cock, gathering the sticky pre-cum and then massaging it against the slit. "I'm _inside_ you, Baby Bat." Dick's arm caught around his middle and he was shifting them, moving them until he had leverage, until he was behind Damian.

Damian shivered as Dick's hand slid around his cock, stroked him as he began to move. Every jerk of his hips jostled Damian against him, left Damian mewling under him, pushing back toward his cock with a need he didn't quite know he owned. Everything felt like it was burning up. His skin was flushed and his suit felt constricting as he met Dick thrust for thrust, as he found the excitement he couldn't control once again and began shoving back against him, crying out with every single movement.

He moved frantically, jerking between the hand on his cock and the delicious press of Dick's length sliding up into him. He swore he was burning from the inside out, swore he could die here and be happier than he'd ever been, swore he wanted to lose his mind and this be the last thing he ever remembered. 

A strangled sound left him and then a cry like he'd never heard himself make burst free as he shoved back on Grayson's cock, felt him graze over that wonderful bundle of nerves inside of him, and then he was seeing stars, frantically searching for it again, his breath barely coming into his lungs.

Dick's hands grasped his hips tight, hauled him into the position he wanted him in and then Dick's hips were working hard and quick against him, his cock thrusting in deeper than before, brushing over the spot that left Damian keening, _begging_ in languages he knew Dick didn't actually know. Dick moaned and Damian felt him twitch, knew he was right there, and when he whispered, "Are you going to cum for me, Baby Bat?" Damian knew it was hopeless to hold on any longer.

He keened, arching and Grayson shoved harder against that spot and then Damian was cumming harder than he could ever recall, thick spurts of his cum spilling out over the tub and the tiles of the floor as he rammed himself back onto Grayson's cock again and again. 

Dick let out something closer to a growl than a moan and Damian felt how _possessive_ his touches were then, how he crowded himself over Damian, how he rutted against him in a way that reminded him of something _feral_ , his grip tighter than it had to be; and then Grayson was shouting, his hips jerking harsh against Damian as he started to cum. Damian could feel the twitch of his cock, the way it pulled against his hole, throbbing there as he emptied himself, and nothing had ever been more _completing_ than that moment in all of Damian's life. 

He held the tub tightly, kept himself right where he was, didn't want Grayson to pull away until _he_ was ready to do so. 

It was only when Dick finally eased up on his hold that Damian let himself sag against the edge of the tub. He sighed as Dick gathered him up and shifted them both further back, braced them with his leg and his strength, cradling Damian against his chest. Gentle fingers pushed his hair back, combed through it, and then warm lips pressed against his neck, over his fluttering pulse, and he didn't stop the way Grayson's hands roamed - unstopping - over his body. 

Closing his eyes, Damian rested his head back on Dick's shoulder, allowed his belly to go all quivery and let the tremble rock through him as he allowed himself the freedom to be vulnerable this one time. "I have needed you like this for a while now."

He heard the quiet rumble of Dick's response, felt the smile against his neck. "I know."

The idea that Cassandra had been right filtered through Damian's mind and he allowed the smallest of smiles. "You did it on purpose." 

There was no reply, only Dick's hand sliding up under his tunic, resting against his abdomen, skin-to-skin, and Damian couldn't find it in him to really care what the answer was. Right then, nothing mattered more than this shared moment.


End file.
